Core Narrative 3
Title: E.B.R. Emergency broadcasting Radio Corresponding Macro-Story Beat: '''Enter Bizarro World '''Logline: The world is in shambles after the great quake, crossbreed animals and tours of raiders scavenge the land. As aftereffects of the massive storms and hurricanes still wonder the earth, people are urged to stay calm and help each other through the game changing invention of the radio Short Story Synopsis: ' GOAL: guide the people of the world to there nearest safe zones through radios. The broadcasts also informs listeners about the developments the governments are making to recover from this world disaster along with theories on how the world came to this abrupt end. Here it’s also announced that the “World Leaders” have control of the situation, as the deploy safety crews roam the land to distribute these radios to survivors, in exchange for living wild animals. Through the daily broadcasts it’s also reported that cross breed animals have been spotted in the wild. Eventually this is radio show plays an instrumental part in establishing the Nine Regions of Pangea through up start civilizations where there is easy access to food, water, and shelter. The E.B.R broadcast also informs it’s listeners the incentive of bringing wild animals into the designated region which results in a higher from of living upon arrival. '''Genre: '''Sci-Fi/Adventure '''Protagonist/Antagonist ' **No real bad guy/good guy here as everyone hears them as people only trying to help.. The broadcast in reality is what helps the struggling survivors get to the safe zone. However, it does come with a price. The price of risking their life in order to catch a wild animal in return for a the radio and supplies. The broadcast is done by two people. Massod Herantri - Originally from Saudi Arabia, he encourages/focuses more on preaching how people can stay alive and how to expand their resources. In theory he's the '''PROTAGONIST Max Ambrose - Originally from Sweden he focuses more on telling people which animals to capture and what their current value is. He's very arrogant and sometimes lack true morals. He also is the lead broadcaster in announcing political moves. In theory he's the ANTAGONIST ***The board cast also states the they broad cast from an undisclosed location and never reveal it once on the show. Additive Comprehension: ' This is where the whole thing starts to get a bit fishy. Yes, people are aware that the world might be ok and they start to get a clue that the lands are much closer together in terms of distance. The key thing to learn hear is the broadcast's constant push for capturing wild animals. In doing so we learn about what animals survived and what people will do in order to capture them, for their own self-benefit. '''Medium: '''Radio '''Why It Works In This Medium: ' The radio in this day and age is considered one of our great pastimes, but it has recently made a boom in terms of podcast listening. Auditory entertainment allows our fans to lear more about what's going on within the world of Pangea while subsequently multi-tasking. '''Platform: '''Apple/Spoitfy/Sirius XM podcast '''Why It Works In This Platform: The recent rise in podcast listeners over the past few years is something we want to take advantage of. W e feel that a fictional form of podcast programming is something in need in the competitive leisure marketplace.